Ginny and a Letter
by DragoNorgard
Summary: Ginny writes a letter. Mainly drabble about Fred and George, and a prank which includes hair. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This book is set in Ginny's sixth year, Harry's seventh. Also as if Half Blood Prince never happened, though Ginny still has Arnold.

-

Ginny sat crosslegged in her room at the burrow, writing a letter. Well, what she was acctually doing was chewing on her quill, wondering what she could write in her letter. Because the letter was for someone who was quite special to her, and she really wasn't sure how to write it.

She wasn't even sure whether she _should _be writing it. Because, well, it might hurt Hermione's feelings. And Hermione was one of Ginny's best friends. Sighing, she picked up the parchment and was about to reread the opening paragraph when-

-in came Bill, grinning widely.

"Hey Ginny! Look, have you seen Charlie? I've made a bet with him about something, and I want to tell him I've won."

"No, sorry Bill."

"Never mind." Bill walked out, ans Ginny returned to staring at her letter. A few minutes later-

-in came Hermione. Ginny got up quickly and blocked the doorway.

"Now is not a good time Hermione. No offense, or anything, but could I talk to you later? After lunch, maybe?"

"Oh, but Gin, I really need to ask you something!"

"Er...Could it wait?" Ginny was wondering whether Hermione knew about her letter already.

"No, look, y'know Dean was going out with you? Are you still together?" Ginny grinned, it was nothing to do with the letter.

"Nope. Now, I really have to go, Hermione."

-

Finally, peace. Ginny sat down at her desk and bent her head over the letter. She was crossing something out when-

-in came her twin brothers, Fred and George.

Leaving the door wide open, they bounded over to her, grinning mischeviously. Ginny stuffed the letter-in-making in her pocket and turned to face them.

"Ginny!" Fred.

"We just dropped by to say-" George.

"-we think you are a wonderful, wonderful sister and-"

"-would you do us a small, miniscule favour?"

"Possibly." Ginny said shortly, and turned away, just as Fred caught her arm.

"Now would be a good time for us!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"A small thing."

Fred nodded.

"Very small." He agreed.

"You know about our joke shop..."

"Yes. I got Arnold from there, remeber?"

"Well, we were wondering-"

"If you could test something for us?"

Ginny frowned. "What thing?"

"A Hairstyling Hairdryer." The twins said promptly.

"What does it do?"

"It styles, and drys your hair."

"Is that all?" Ginny frowned.

"Not exactly."

"Fred..." Ginny said ominously.

"Ginny..." He said the exact same tone.

They glared for a few seconds, and then George cut in: "It won't take long, Ginny please?"

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Ginny asked no one in particular. Then she nodded and said, somewhat wearily, "Fine." Fred produced an innocent looking hairdryer from behind his back. George produced a bucket of water.

"What's that for?" Ginny asked suspicously.

"Well," said George, "You're gonna have to get wet first, little sister!" He grinned evily and chucked the bucket of water over her. Then Fred and George apparated away, leaving a dripping Ginny.

-

Outside the door, Fred nudged George, and they both took a long, fleshy coloured tube, and attached one end to one of their eyes. The other ends had camera-like lenses on them, and it was these ends which wriggled under the door of Ginny's room.

"Extendable eyes." George grinned.

-

Ginny picked up the hairdryer, and, watching herself carefully in the mirror, dried her hair with it. When she was done, she examined her hair. It was straight, same as always. Not a new style, exactly.

-

Fred bit back laughter at the puzzled expression on Ginny's face. Then, without further ado, he picked up a glass of green liquid and drank it. George copied him.

"Well, now we've drunken the antidote, we just need to get her to say everybody's names. How long do we have?" George asked Fred.

"An hour."

"Let's go!"

They put the extendable eyes back in their pockets and knocked on the door.

-

There was a thumping on the door and Ginny called out:

"Who is it?"

"Guess."

"Fred? George?"

"Keep guessing!"

"But it is one of you!" Ginny cried, going over to the door. Yanking it open, she glared at the twins. "Go away!" She snarled. "I'm not in the mood for your tricks at the moment. I'm trying to write a letter IN PEACE!"

"But Gin-gin, we wa-"

"What have I said about calling me Gin-Gin? If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. Just because Dean called me Gin-Gin doesn't mean you can! And Ron too! This stupid teasing, I swear to you, it's driving me mad! Now, I repeat: GO AWAY!"

"Couldn't you just give us your opinion on everybody in the house? We swear we'll leave you alone afterwards."

Ginny glowered, but when they didn't retreat, she relented.

"Fine. Bill is fine, Charlie is fine, Dad is fine, Mum is fine, Ron is OK, Hemione is fine, Harry's cool too, and you two, you two are just about the most arrogant, childish, excruciatingly annoying people I've ever met!" Ginny yelled. When the twins just kept grinning, she slammed the door in their faces.

-

A few seconds later there was a shriek, and a roar of anger.

Ginny, sick of interuptions, stuffed the letter in her desk drawer, and stormed in the direction of the noise.

On the landing outside Bill and Charlie's room, she stopped, faced with her father.

His short and thin on either side of his head, was curled into two tight corkscrews.

"Dad, what have you done to your hair?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Oh, no reason." Ginny knocked on Bill and Charlie's door.

"Come in!"

Bills long hair was in curls as well, elegantly framing his face, which was red from laughing. Charlies face was red from laughing as well, and his hair had adopted the tight, neat curls you see on white wigs that court judges wear.

Ginny burst into giggles.

"...Ginny!" Bill wheezed. "Your...hair!"

"Is my hair curly too?" Ginny asked.

Bill could only shake his head.

Ginny frowned, waved goodbye, and set off, once again, towards Ron's room, from which echoed giggles, and raging shouts.

The raging shouts were Ron's. His hair was in stiff curls that stuck out from his head. Hermione was grinning at him as he cursed whoever had done the dreadful deed of curling his hair, and Harry looked bemusedly at his normally unruly hair, which was curled flat to his head as though glued there. Hermione's hair, normally bushy, was curled loosely, and made her look rather nice, Ginny thought.

"Hi, Ginny!" She called from her position on Ron's bed. She looked quite comfortable. "Do you like my hair?"

"Yeah, it's really nice. Not sure about anyone elses, though Bill's is nice." Ginny plonked herself down

"Why, what's happened to his hair?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Well, it's kind of like your's - only orange, and on Bill." This set Hermione giggling again.

"Has everybody got curly hair then?"

"Everybody apart from me, Fred and George. Don't ask me why. I'm not sure if Mum has curly hair or not, but I'm certain this is the twins doing."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I think it was this hair dryer they got me to try out. It's called a Hairstyling Hairdryer." Ginny stood up.

"C'mon. Lets go talk to the twins. We can leave those two behind." Hermione said. "They'd only be laughed at anyway."

So Hermione and Ginny went to the twins bedroom, and banged on the door before pushing it open.

"What have you done?" Hermione asked. "Tell me now, right from the start."

"Well," Fred said matter of factly, "I think the first thing we did, properly, was breathe. Then cry."

"And soon after that, we opened our eyes. I think once that was over we-"

"Stop being idiots! I meant, tell me about this, this Hairstyling Hairdryer!"

"Ah, Hermione! Interested in buying one? All you have to do is dry your hair and for the next hour, anybody whose name you say will suddenly get an interesting new hairdo! Currently the only hairstyles are of the curly variety, but still, it's amusing its wonderful, its the thing of the season! Only six sickles!" Fred lowered his voice, "Hairstyling hairdryers only work on people within a half-mile radius." He smiled, flashing his teeth.

"Oh." Ginny said. "Then why aren't you two sporting curly hair?"

"Because we took antidote. Only three sickles and four knuts, its a bargain!" George answered.

"When will our hairstyles wear off?"

"In fourty three minutes, twelve seconds."

"Eleven, actually." Fred corected his brother.

"Well, it's only three now!"

"Mum's going to kill you." Ginny informed them pleasantly.

Fred and George went slightly pale.

"D'you reckon we should give her the antidote?" George asked.

"Probably." Fred replied.

"Definitely." George said.

"We might as well give some to everybody." Fred suggested.

"No way. Look at our budget, Bro."

"If they give us the money." Fred.

"Better idea!" George whispered in his brother's ear.

"Now that's classic!" Fred smirked.

"Totally!" Ginny closed the door and she and Hermione went back down the hall.

Ginny turned left and went into her room. Finally she could write her letter in peace!

_Dear, Darling, Couragous-_

What was she on? She couldn't begin like that.

_Dear _

Maybe she could leave a gap there, for now. Next line!

_I wish I could stay with you at your house. I have to stay in the cramped Burrow, forever plagued with my brothers and gnomes. I miss you. I haven't seen you for almost a year, but you're my closest friend._

_That kind of makes me sound like I'm all alone. I'm not. I'm friends with loads of people, and I'm quite popular among the males of Hogwarts. I've broken up with Dean. He acted like he didn't care, but I think he did. Things just weren't working between us. _

_Ron keeps interfering with my life. I wish he'd just leave me alone. No, don't scowl. He isn't really doing anything wrong. It just gets on my nerves when he get overprotective. I wouldn't mind so much if he didn't keep dropping hints I should start going out with Harry._

_I had a crush on him in my first year. Thats it. Well, OK, I still liked him a lot during second year, and third year, but I'm completely over him. I mean, sure he's a hero, but he isn't my hero. You are._

Ginny considered that for a moment, before crossing out the last sentence and replacing it with: _I don't love him_.

_Harry a...friend. He seems to like me, and I don't think he's a bad guy, certainly, but pur-lease._

_Hermione is a good friend, though I wish she would just ask Ron out and be done with it. All their shy glances, and nervous smiles, are starting to be tedious. Ha! Told you I knew long words!_

_Now to answer your questions._

_I am sitting in my room at the Burrow, writing this letter to you. I'm alone apart from Arnold, my Pygmy Puff. I feel OK, though a bit irritated. Not at you, at the Twins, Fred and George. They've played a stupid prank again. Ends with everybody in the house apart from me and the twins with curly hair, and me soaked. I'd better dry myself before lunch, thinking about it. Though I seem to be doing quite well. It's very hot, due to it being the middle of winter and all._

_Now to talking about you. I'm sorry, I've probably waffled on about myself for a long long time now. Where are you reading this? At the table during breakfast? Or at your desk in your study? Maybe you're reading this in the changing rooms just before a match, if so, I wish you luck. On a wider scale, what country are you in? I trust Horrace to find you, he's good at that, but I want to know anyway._

_I know you're going to be moving around a bit few the next few months. Will you be coming to britain? And if you come during school, could I meet you in Hogsmede? As I've probably said before, I miss you. A lot._

_You're probably my best friend, probably more._

_The point I've been crossing out vicously since I began this letter, really, is that I love you._

_As in, a...um, Girlfriend/Boyfriend way._

_If you don't feel the same way, I'll settle for being friends. I realise you probably think I'm just another fangirl now, but I just want to make a point._

_Just-another-fangirl Ginny was when I first met you. Then it was friends-with-you Ginny, and now I'm a..._

_...completely-and-utterly-in-love-with-Victor-Krum-Ginny, who apologises if that's a mouthful and will probably rip you to shreds if you protest you want to just be friends, due to age difference or something stupid._

_Just thought I'd warn you._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_PS: I'm not serious about the ripping-to-shreds thing. Probably._

_PPS: Please, please reply._

_PPPS: Do you like the Snitch I drew you?_

_PPPPS: I really do love you._

Ginny began a PPPPPS, but then though better of it. Smiling at the Snitch she'd drawn, she put the letter in an envolope and adressed it to Mr. V. Krum, before giving it to Horrace, the owl the twins had given her for the birthday.

-

A/N: I hope you like it! It might be one shot, but if anybody likes the idea I will try to update with more chapters. Feel free to give your opinion on the Snitch drawing, the pairing, which may turn out to be Ginny/Harry and/or Victor/Ginny with bits of Ron/Hermione thrown in for good measure.


End file.
